Metal Mk I Costume
Basic Information The Metal MK 1 Costume is an armor costume set that was introduced to the Store of Creativerse on August 22nd 2018. It consists of * Metal MK 1 Arms, * Metal MK 1 Torso, and * Metal Mk I Legs The Metal MK 1 Costume sports the updated design for the Iron armor set, but can now be permanently displayed as a visible costume instead of only becoming visible when actual (crafted) Iron armor parts with defense points were equipped in their armor equipment slots like it was the case before August 2018. Please note that prices in the Store are prone to changes and regular sales offers will reduce some prices for a limited time span. After buying the Metal MK 1 Costume (or having claimed it for free during the first two weeks right after implementation) in the Store, you can wear any of its parts separately if you activate the according body part/s in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default) that you can access when opening your inventory. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that can also replace the look of equipment and even body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected. In the case of the Metal MK 1 armor costume, the "arms" consist of a dark grey, nearly black shoulder pad on the right arm and a silver colored bandage that completely covers the left arm from armpit to the fingertips, while the right upper arm is covered by the default shirt that now shows a decorative line on the upper side running from the shoulder to the ArcTek gauntlet. The torso is a somehow futuristic stiff cropped belly-free chest armor in a reflective dark grey color close to black with a strap under the left arm that leaves a bit more free space. All body parts not covered by the torso piece show the default shirt without a trim, but a ring collar instead. The right side of the shirt is decorated with two vertical stripes in the color of the shirt trim. The legs consist of stiff dark grey boots that have inserts on the bridges of both feet in the color that you've selected for the default shoes. Also, the style of the pouch and belt are changed a little to appear thicker, while two long vertical stripes in the color of the pant trim adorn the right leg of the trousers when wearing this leg costume. How to obtain This Costume set can only be bought in the Store for Coins. From then on, all 3 costume parts will be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds when you click the "Costumes" button over your character equipment "doll" in the inventory window. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not add any item bundle into your inventory. Instead the Costumes that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots next to your player character's model to the right side of the inventory. This means that you cannot buy this Costume set nor any of its parts another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). These Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Metal MK 1 Costume, all the 3 Costumes that are part of this set can be activated individually on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on any of the 3 correspoding equipment slots - arms, torso, legs. A small window will pop up where you can see a (list of) costume(s) that fit the depicted body part. Click on one of the Costumes that you want to use to activate it. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot and automatically be shown on your player character in 3D as well. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according costume slot/part once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The stats (armor defense points) nor the durability of the original equipment are affected when a Costume is worn/activated. Since the stats (defense points of armor) of your actual equipment will be kept like shown in the "Equipment" TAB below all the armor parts, this will not be influenced even by stronger "looking" armor Costumes. If you change your actual equipment, these stats will change according to the armor worn in the actual equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the same chosen Costume that does not change at all, and the character will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. How to change the colors of this armor costume Most parts of Metal MK 1 Costume will always be dark grey and light-reflecting. Only the glowing inserts of the Metal MK 1 legs automatically adjust in color to the colors that you have chosen for the shoes in your character customization, and the pants trim color is now used for two stripes along the outer side of the right leg. To change the color of your character's clothes, please exit the game world and return to the main screen of the game. Then click on the gear-like symbol (or on your username) in the bottom left corner of the screen. Category:Costumes Category:Store